


Popcorn

by yearning_homosexual



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Be More Chill Musical - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, JereSquip, SQUIP - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, jeremy loves cats, kinda???, super quantum unit intel processer, this took me to long to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearning_homosexual/pseuds/yearning_homosexual
Summary: Squip is jealous of a cat and just wants to spend time with his boyfriend who wanted popcorn
Kudos: 4





	Popcorn

Jeremy had wanted a pet for as long as he could remember, so when his dad came home with a little golden yellow kitten Jeremy was more that happy.

The kitten was around 8 weeks old and was male. Jeremy decided on the name Popcorn. Squip said that he should come up with something more creative like ace or bandit but Jeremy was determined to name the cat Popcorn.

Since Jeremy's dad got the cat on short notice he could only afford a litter box, litter, food, and a food dish, so Popcorn didn't have a bed so he slept in Jeremy's bed.

Squip of course did not like this because for him to sleep he would have to do the weird thing where he goes inside Jeremy's mind. Jeremy was okay with it but Squip hated it. It was so full in there.

"Jeremy why don't you buy the cat a bed?" Squip asked, clearly annoyed.

"I don't have the money right now plus he sleeps just fine in my bed." Jeremy replied while dragging his hand across his bed while Popcorn chased it.

Jeremy laughed as Popcorn jumped to grab his hand but missed and ran into the pillows. Squip let out a small chuckle as well.

Squip suddenly got an idea. Jeremy's dad had gone away on a business trip so they were alone in the house.

"Hey Jeremy can we watch a movie tonight?" Squip asked.

Jeremy didn't look up at Squip but his smile got slightly bigger, "Yeah sure I'll just have to get my laptop. What do you want to watch."

"I meant can we watch a movie downstairs. On the couch."

Jeremy looked up at Squip now. "I mean yeah we can but why don't we just stay in here?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

He just shrugged, "Because I want to sleep on the couch." Squip was pouting now.

"Okay okay we can sleep on the couch," Jeremy said with no real venom in his voice.

Squip smiled triumphantly. Jeremy got up out of his bed to go grab some extra pillows and blankets in his closest Popcorn had already jumped off the bed and was playing with one of his toys.

~small time skip~

Jeremy and Squip were comfortably situated with pillows and blankets surrounding them and had some weird horror movie from Netflix playing on the TV.

Jeremy curled into Squip as people were thrown and crushed. Squip responded by wrapping his arms around Jeremy.

"Don't worry Jer, this is all fake." Squip said as he pointed out what it would really look like. After about 20 minutes Jeremy nudged Squip's arm.

"Squuuuip will you please go make me some more popcorn, I ran out." Jeremy made his best puppy eyes. Squip just sighed.

"Fine but I'm only making half a pot." Squip gave Jeremy a quick kiss before walking into the kitchen. It wasn't long before Jeremy heard the sound of popping. Looking quickly he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:30 am. Jeremy sighed and unrolled himself from the blankets and made his way into the kitchen.

Jeremy went up to Squip and hugged him from behind. "I don't want popcorn anymore."

"What? Jeremy it’s almost done, why are telling me this now!" Squip pushed Jeremy's arms off of him and turned around to face him, "It's all going to go to waste now."

Jeremy pouted his lips and wrapped his arms around Squip's neck. "I'll eat it tomorrow morning for breakfast but right now come lay down with me, I'm getting tired."

Squip was too. Plus he didn't actually want to watch some predictable horror movie, he just wanted to hang out with his boyfriend.

He groaned, "Fine let me just put this stuff away real quick." Jeremy kissed Squip's cheek then went back into the living room.

Squip soon joined Jeremy on the couch. "I love you, you know that right?" Jeremy asked looking up at Squip. Squip smiled, "I know and I love you too." They both shared a sweet kiss before snuggling into each other. The both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, movie and uncooked popcorn forgotten.


End file.
